my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Lamia
Saito Lamia '(斉藤ラミア,''Saitō ramia) is a retired pro-hero that went by the name of 'Camille '(カミーユ,Kamīyu), before she retired from her job as a pro-hero marrying her boyfriend from College settling down and moving in with her sister Saito Indira. She has an older brother called Saito Lavaka. Appearance Lamia has long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. However her son (Saito Karen) appears to have violet eyes much like her brother while her two daughters Lilia and Calico appear to look very different from their mother. She wears dark purple dress, that reaches her knees, a white hair ribbon (those it is said to have variations in color depending on her mood), a white waist apron, and black mary jane shoes with black stockings. When she was younger she had Valdez Lissania cut her hair into a shorter version of her normal hair style as she commented "it gets in my hair please cut it into a shorter version of my normal hair style". As a pro-hero she wore light-weight armor over her normal outfit. When she attended U.A High she wore the girl`s version of their uniform with light-weight armor over it. Personality Light-hearted and quite humorous, Saito Lamia is nothing like her elder sister and brother who are very serious. From the time she was a young child she lived to tell funny jokes, and beat people into the ground when they said they liked her. Once she reached Middle School she mellowed out quite a lot which her classmates were quite relieved by. Her personality of entertaining remained. Once she reached College she turned serious much like her elder siblings still finding time to laugh. Her elder siblings have described her as a tsundere with a temper like a tigress. History Early Life Saito Lamia was born in in the city of Kagoshima, in Kagoshima Prefecture. She manifested her Quirk ''Dragon ''seconds after her 3rd Birthday. Quirk and Abilities * '''Protective Shell: Lamia`s quirk allows her to generate massive amounts of raw energy to use in a shield that protects her from outside damage no matter what type it is. * Immense Endurance: Despite looking like somebody who can`t hold her own and fight, Lamia has more endurance than most people. She is able to engage somebody in a battle wearing them down without even trying to wear them down. * Immense Strength: Despite her lithe frame, Lamia is capable of picking up a car. Relationships William Windsor Lamia`s husband he is a member of the British Royal Family and possess the quirk Sunder, ''which his only son has inherited. Lamia and her husband are the picture-perfect family as they do get along very well. Saito Indira Lamia`s elder sister, she seems to have a good relationship with Lamia as the two do get along well. Saito Lavaka Lamia`s elder brother he is a former retired Pro-Hero and is William`s mentor before he married his younger sister. Lamia and her brother are often seen sparring with each other. Trivia * Her family name is made up of the kanji ''斉 ''(''sai; purity and divine worship), and 藤 ''(''fuji; wisteria) * She dislikes the taste of pickled plums and pickled vegetables despite being born in a family where they eat that everyday for a light snack. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Retired Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Households Category:House Saito